Spy Diaries
by lilsis321
Summary: Miriana Meyer is a child naive to the world outside the headquarters of the Association, but gets her chance to see the real world when given a mission with a certain blue eyed mister. Join Miri on her journey as she searches for the reason her father was killed, her mother's death, and the true meaning of love. ALL HUMAN, OC/Damon, along with other TVD character friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this idea kind of came to me... I hope that you guys like it! **

* * *

**OCTOBER 21 1994**

_JOHN MYERS POINT OF VIEW_

My baby. My little girl. Her small body jumped up and down, golden braids flopping.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS DADDY!" She shouted at me as I drank my coffee and smiled down at her.

"Guess it daddy! Guess it!" She squealed.

"Hmmmm..." I pretended to think for a minute, tapping my chin. "Could it be... Your birthday?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She ran around the small coffee table where I was sitting at.

"Happy birth day to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday day dear, MEEE!" She sung as she giggled again.

"You know what comes with birthdays, Miri?" I asked my pride and joy. She gave me a confused look, her bright blue eyes twisted with curiosity.

"What comes with birthdays?" She came over and sat in my lap as I put my coffee down.

"Presents!" I exclaimed. Her tiny angelic face lit up.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" She chanted.

"Do _I_ get a present, daddy?" She asked me, quirking her head to the side.

"Of course sunshine!" I had given her the nickname because of her hair. The golden locks were bright and hung in ringlets.

I pulled out a small box that was wrapped in a pretty pink paper out of my pocket and placed it in her small hands.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" She began tossing the box up and down, up and down. Did she think that the box alone was her gift? I chuckled.

"Miri, you have to I open the box! Silly duckling!"

"Ohhhhh! I'm a silly duckling! I'm a silly duckling!" She began doing the chicken dance around the coffee table. When she finally calmed down and stopped running around, she sat criss-cross applesauce with the gift once more in her hands. She opened the wrapping fold by fold, careful not to rip the paper.

A silver box was revealed after she finished un-wrapping the paper. Opening the small clasp, a bracelet with diamonds, rubies and gold was presented. Her face took on a look of utter and total awe.

"It's _beautiful_ daddy." She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and I held her to me. I wish that my baby could have a normal life. Any normal child would have gone crazy a begging for presents, but no, Miri would never have the chance to be normal. Not with the career that I chose, and to an extent, chose for her. Even at five years old she looks like her late mother. Except for the eyes. The startling blue color came form no where. I had green eyes, and her mother had hazel Eyes.

The bracelet had a tracking device in it that I could use incase she got lost or kidnapped.

"Clip it on daddy?" She held up the bracelet, and I clipped it shut. It was large for he young wrist, but she would grow into it. Just like she would grow into being agent.

**SEPTEMBER 11 1999**

_JOHN MEYERS POINT OF VIEWS_

The twin towers Fell. Our national security will take on an all time rise after this terrorist attack.

I looked across the coffee table to see my girl working on school work. I homeschooled her. I honestly didn't trust the world right now, let alone the schools.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, Miri?"

"Can we go for a run? Those are fun. And you look upset. Running normally makes you happy when you are upset." She said. I stared at her. I thought I had hidden my unease rather well. She could read me like an open book. I smiled.

"Alright, Sunshine. Go put on your running shoes!" I really did want to go for a run, it helped me think.

We had jogged probably a mile when she asked, "Daddy, can I have a playmate?"

I glanced down at her. Is she lonely? Is that why she wants a playmate? In her ten years, never once has she had a friend. I haven't let her get close to any one. The only time that she goes into public is when I take her to Jerry, her personal fighting trainer at the National Covert Operatives Association, or NCOA. She is already a skilled fighter, and a great runner. Her stamina is threw the roof! Sometimes even I, the senior agent, couldn't keep up with her!

"Or a doggy! Ooh I like doggies! Look! There's one now!" That caught my attention. A dog? I looked around. Under the cover of some trees lay a huge, golden retriever.

"Can we pet it Daddy?" Maybe we shouldn't...

She looked up at me. Dammit. How can I say no to that face? The face of my daughter.

I nodded and we headed over to it. I knelt down first and pet the dogs back. He growled at me, but when Miri came out from behind me, he looked up and licked her face. My sunshine giggled and pet the dogs head. After a while, the dog heard a noise and jumped up, running away.

Now, what kind of noise makes a dog that big just jump up and run away?

"Mr. Meyers. What a ... Pleasant surprise." Something in his tone tone told me that he that this was not pleasant nor a surprise. I turned.

"Anton Yolkov." I stated coolly as I saw him. He looked... roughened up. Last I saw him was in Russia, twenty years ago. And he _looked_ twenty years older. There were worry lines all over his face, and his eyes had a look of tiredness to them.

"Who's the... Little lady?" He gave a sick smile as he studied my daughter. I was proud of her, she stood with her chest puffed up, and it seemed like she was immune to his stare. That's my girl.

"Miriana Meyers. And you are... Anton? Well, Anton, it was very unkind of you to scare away my doggy. I had it all planned out. After I convinced my daddy to let me keep him, I would have named him Buddy. Because he would have been my new buddy. But no. You," She stepped closer to him, "Scared him away. I think that you owe me an apology." With every word she spoke, she moved a step closer to Anton. I did not like her that close to him. But if I acted, he would, too. And my baby would be in danger. She crossed her arms sassily.

Anton, the terrorist that I had met and _attempted_ to neutralize in Russia, was about to make a snide remark no doubt about my daughter and her attitude, when he blinked. I thought nothing of it, but Miri must has seen it as more because in that instant where he blinked, Miri was on top of him. She grabbed something out of his pocket and rolled off of him.

A gun. He had gun in his pocket. And now my daughter had one in her hands, pointed right at the man's face. Anton's eyes bugged out at the sight of a gun aimed at his head. By a 10 year old.

"Mr. Anton, please keep your hands where I can see them." She stated. My daughter. I walked up and was about to snap neck when I heard,

"Daddy. Don't move. Anton kept looking in that direction,"She nudged in the direction with her head. "And I think that there is a sniper man pointed here." she had obviously Improved a lot over the years. She saw what I didn't.

I nodded. But I couldn't stand the sight of my daughter armed, ready for the world, while I had no way of protecting her. And she had no practice with a gun. I moved to take the gun from her hands when I heard a shot being fired.

"Daddy-" whatever she was about to say was cut off my me blacking out. For good.

**JANUARY 15 2003**

_3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW_

The girl emptied a round of bullets from a pistol into the target dummies head. When she was out of bullets, she dropped the gun, and turned to a large red and white target. Pulling out a knife from her back pocket, she threw it, and it landed square into the smallest circles center.

"Damn..." Matt muttered. He was sixteen, and she was fourteen. He had started his trainingwhen he was twelve. She had been a master since she could hold a knife properly at age 8. The girl turned to him and smiled, a brightly toothy grin, and her golden pony tail flipped around when she turned.

Her blue eyes shone with mischief. "Beat that Matty!" She sung as she danced around behind him. Matt threw the knife, and it missing by an inch from where she had hit it. His bullets were more scattered then hers, but still in the same general area.

"Yes!" She jumped into the air, rejoicing at my not so perfect aim.

"We'll, Matty?" She asked with her hands on her hips, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He said as he walled to the hallway. He has to get her a sprite now since he had lost the challenge. Once the vending machine was in view, he dropped to all fours, and made his way, rolling, crawling, and sliding over to the machine, trying not get caught. Finally he made it to come face to face with the large drink dispenser.

The only reason why they chose sprite instead of Dr. Pepper, coke or Pepsi was because sprite was in arms reach at the bottom of the vending machine. Sticking his arm up the shoot where drinks are sent down, he grabbed onto a can of sprite and retrieved it out of the bottom.

This was almost always his job, because he almost always lost. Only once or twice did he actually win. Sometimes, while stealing from the machine, they got caught, or rather, he got caught. She was always to sneaky to be seen. When caught, they would sprint away from the scene of the crime, but so far, they haven't actually been _caught_ caught, only seen with a soda near the vending machine.

Rolling and tumbling back the way that he came, he gave her the can or soda.

After opening the can, and taking a sip, she passed it to Matt.

He smiled and he drank, "You know, one of these times, were going to get caught, Miri."

She rolled her eyes. "We follow every other rule placed. Don't leave the base. Don't have a phone or other communicational devices. Always be on time for your lessons. Do not pull the code red lever in the head control room." With every rule, Miri put up a finger to count them.

"And soooooo many more! So one drink of caffeinated product will be overlooked. And who says that they will find out?" She said surely.

Just them, their commander rounded the corner. Matt and Miri each looked at the other, then at the soda can in Matt's means, them back at each other.

"What are you two doing sitting around? Shouldn't you be in training? Wait-" He paused "Is that a _sprite_?" Our commander demanded.

"You create a distraction, and I'll sprint." Miri whispered as the commander walked closer.

"On my mark..." Matt said.

"NOW!" Miri had no time to see Matt throw himself at their commander, because she was already spiriting away with the can of sprite. By the time that Matt had been pulled off of The commander, Miri was no where to be found.

_MIRI MEYERS POINT OF VIEW_

Once Matt had given the signal, I sprinted to my rooms. But right as I was about to open the door, some Asossiation officers had come around the corner and came at me.

Let's do this.

Since each was wearing padding and wearing glasses as well as buzz cuts topping each of their heads, they all looked alike. I kicked at least three of the five in the chest, sending them backwards, and I kicked and punched the rest using the technique that I was taught. The five were down in a matter of minutes, and I was about to huff a sigh of relief when more officer came around the corner.

Dang! A soda is really this bad? Well I am the wrong doer here, but I was so not going down with out a fight! Poor Matt. He was probably getting scolded pretty bad. But not as bad as I am going to be.

Half of the new officers were down when their sizes doubled. There was over 50 soldiers and me in a slim hallway. I continued to fight, but would soon be over powered by my massive disadvantage of numbers. They just kept coming! Most were knocked out, and piled up on the floor, I worked around them, to get to an exit and post pone my punishment.

Suddenly I felt a stinging in my back. Oh gosh. Oh we'll. Keep your head in the game, right? I was able to keep fighting for only a couple more seconds. Then I couldn't feel my back. It spread, too. My arms were immobile, so I used my legs. That worked for oh... 30 seconds? And then, I was paralyzed. What the hell? My eyelids threatened to close, but I was stubborn. I forced my eyelids to stay open.

New associaition officers lifted me up. I have to say, one of the soilders got a little grabby with my butt. I'd have to tell Eligah about that. I memorized his face, so that I could have a face to go with my accusations.

As I expected, I was brought into Eligah's office. The big man.

The social ranking here was something like this:

Eligah

Commander Luke ( The one that saw us with the sprite ), Commander Finn, and Commande Mikeal.

Generals ( I think that there are around fifteen )

Trainers ( Mine inparticular was Jerry Timit )

Senior agents

Agents

Officers ( like the ones that attacked me )

Agents in training

Newbies

As you can see, there are NO girls in the real High rankings, but that's because, other than my mother, their were little women who joined the association. But I like to think that I am equal with the generals, except I do not have all of the responsibilities as them.

So I had been brought right up to the top dog.

A fluid was shoved down my throat by an officer. Soon enough I could move my limbs again. I was sittining down, so I got up and began to stretch. Eligah was sitting formally in his chair. A little too formally. I snorted.

"Eligah, no need to act like someone has shoved a stick up your butt."

He looked annoyed on the outside, but I could see a small smile playing on his lips. He nodded at his officers to leave. As each left, they eyed me. Well, not so high and mighty now, are you? All of the officers think that they are above agents, in particular Matt, and even more so, me. They had no idea how kick-butt I am because none of them want to 'stoop to my pathetic level' and practice with me. No joke. I heard one of them say those exact words when I was walking out of practice. Butt-heads.

Once the door closed and the last officer left, Elijah visibly relaxed. He felt comfortable with me because I was like a daughter to him, and him a father to me. He did a good enough job to sit-in for my real dad. Of course my real dad could never be replaced, but neither could 'Lijah.

"What happened? All I saw on the surveillance cameras was you sprinting away, and being mauled by my officers." He chuckled.

"Woah there- one: I was _so_ not mauled, did you see me take them out? I was beast. Two: Isn't the reason i'm here because I stole a can of sprite?"

"You stole a can of sprite?" He burst out laughing. So me drinking and stealing the sprite was not the reason why I was hauled to his office?

"Yes. I stole some sprite." I rolled my eyes. "Then why am I here if not for punishment?"

"I told the officers to escort you to me so we could have a little discussion on new generals."

"New generals? Who's retiring that we need to replace?" I sat back down and lent forward on my elbows, leaning towards Elijah.

"General Roberts. But that's not the point, the point is that I am choosing either you or Matthew to be our new general." I gaped at his straightforwardness. Me or Matthew? New General? I know for a fact that Matty would give _anything_ to become a General.

"Why are you asking me to decide if I am one of the candidates?"

"Because I want you to choose who will the best choice for our Association."

"Matthew." I said before I could deliberate on the topic.

"Matthew is much more responsible then me, and although I am more skilled in fighting, Matthew has better decision making qualities that are extremely useful and crucial to being a General, while I tend to make spur of the moment decisions instead of using a well thought out plan. He will be a beneficial choice for everyone." I explained intelligently.

"Alright then. You do realize that less time will be spent with him once he becomes a general, right?" I nodded. That was a downfall.

"At least one of us will have the perks of these consequences." And being promoted to General at age sixteen was a major accomplishment. And one of us had to go any way, and I would rather that be Matt then me.

"Ask him first though, just to clarify this is what he wants." I'm sure that it is, but I just want to be _extra_ sure this is what Matty wants. Elijah clicked an intercom button on his desk and spoke into the Mic.

"Please bring Matthew Donavon into my office. Thank-you." Minutes later, Matt walked into the room followed by two officers. After the officers were dismissed, Matt sat down into the chair next to mine facing Elijah's desk.

"As you know, the replacement for General Roberts is needed soon." Matt nodded, looking side ways at me. I nodded in encouragement. "And Ms. Meyer seems to think that you have what it takes to be the new General." Matt's eyes bugged out and mouth flopped open. I could only smile and try not to laugh at his reaction.

"You want... _Me_ to be the new ... general?" Matt clarified, an unsure look in his eyes.

"Only if you accept." Elijah nodded, his elbows on the desk and hands clamped together in front of him.

"I- I do." Matt stuttered. I couldn't contain my joy any longer. I leaped out of my seat and cheered.

"YAY! WOOHOO! MATTY IS THE NEW GENERAL!" I jumped up and down, my hands raised at fists pumped above of me. Matt laughed and Elijah rolled his eyes.

This was a day of celebration, and excitment for his new role in the NCOA, but it was also the day that I lost my best friend.

**FEBRUARY 23 2003**

_MIRI MEYER'S POINT OF VIEW_

I walked about the hallway in my customary uniform of skin tight grey full-body suit that had pockets everywhere possible; on the shoulders, on the thighs, above the breasts, on my sides, and my butt. I had been demanded to where this since I was 10 and I had to live at the Associations head quarters because I had no legal guardian.

I knocked on the door the had been labeled - MATTHEW DONAVON: GENERAL OF THE NATIONAL COVERT OPERATIVES ASSOCIATION-. Or as I nicknamed us: The Association. The whole name was such a mouth full, and I didn't really like the acronym NCOA, thus The Association was born.

I had come to visit Matt and ask if he wanted to play for weeks now, and only twice had he actually accepted, but only for the limited time of fifteen minute. And even then, he had been distant, and his mind seemed to wander off at times. Hopefully this time would different.

I knocked on the door, and walked in, not even waiting for a 'Come on in'.

"Hey Matty!" I sat on the corner of his desk which was covered with papers. He had one in front of him directly that he was scrawling something on. He had a look of utter and complete concentration. His left arm was propped up on his desk, and his hand was fanning through his short blond hair.

He had no response to my hello.

"Sooo... Matty. Wanna play Tag?" I asked excitedly. I had no idea what other kids actually played, because I had to stay within the building at all times. I was schooled_ in the building_. I was trained _in the building_. I slept _in the building_. I did _everything_ in the building. While others went home after their days worth of training, I was sent to my rooms. While they got to go back to their families, I had to tuck myself into bed and wish myself sweet dreams, destined to never again feel a fathers embrace or a mothers tender touch.

Even when Matt became General a month ago, he began to go home instead of go to a visitors quarters here. I was left all alone. Elijah was busy with all of his 'head of the spys' stuff, and I could only see my single friend when he had nothing to do, Which was never. So all in all, I have no friends. Ugh. This sucks.

"Sorry, Miri. I'm really busy right now. Maybe later." He never took his eyes off of the paper, and his hand never paused in it's scrawl.

"You said that three hours ago. It _is_ later." I rolled my eyes. Matt put his pen down and looked at me in the eye.

"Listen, Miri, being a general is hard work, and comes with a mountain of responsibilities that I can't handle if I'm off playing tag or what not. This is really important, and I want to keep this position. Sorry Miri." So basically: Miri, your games are childish, and I have no time for you anymore.

Tears threatened to slip away as I blinked.

"I understand."

Matt sighed, "Miri. Don't look at me like that. You know that I don't want to upset you."

"Oh, it's okay Matt. I told you I understand. You don't have time for me anymore. It's fine. Just fine." I turned on my heal and left.

Leaving behind my only friend.

* * *

**There ya go! First chapter! Didnt get Damon into this chapter, but hopefully soon! Tell me what you think! Should I drop it?**

**Yesterday I watched the most beautiful sunset ever, with bright oranges, pinks, and reds. But the orange was so vibrant that it stood out the most to me. So your goal for the week is to watch a sunset, too, and tell me what colors stand out to _you_.**

**Hope fully I will have a new 'goal' for every time I update, but I might not XD **

**Love ya all, **

**LILSIS321**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the vampire diaries, or any of it's characters. Only my OC's and this plot.**_

* * *

**JUNE 9, 2006**

_3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW_

Miriana jogged ten miles on the inside of the walls of the headquarters, and finished in an hour and fifteen minutes. When she was finished, she went back to the training room and practiced throwing punches at a dummy for hours. This had become routine ever since she had stopped playing and talking to Matt two years ago. Since she had no one to have fun with she just trained, and trained, and trained, until she was the best. Since those higher on the social totem pole had to do paperwork and other meetings and such, they had little to no time to have extra practice on their fighting skills, whereas Miri had too _much_ time. She honestly had no friends. Matt was the only person that the Council of Generals had let her interact with, and he now had to much on his plate to spend any time with Miri. So now, she was lonely.

_MIRI MEYER'S PIONT OF VIEW_

I punched the dummy over and over until I felt like I had had enough practice. On my way to the knife throwing station, I thought about my life right now. I had no friends. No family. No body. She frowned. Miri had promised herself that she wouldn't let her mind onto this topic, since it normally made her feel lonely. At least when she had lived with her Dad, she had him. But now she didn't even have a sibling to talk to. If before she had wanted a playmate, now she would die for one.

She made the decision. Miri stalked off towards Elijah's office with a purpose. She would ask him today. She _would_.

Opening the door, she saw that Elijah was concentrating on the paper work in front of him. When he didn't look up as she entered and sat in the chair facing his desk, she spoke.

"Elijah, I want a friend." 'Friend' seemed to be a more sophisticated term then 'playmate' so she used it. This caught his attention.

"A friend? What about Matt? You guys are friends. And what about me? I'm your friend. And your trainer, Jerry. Or any of the instructors that you talk to. Do you not consider them friends?" He wrote something on the paper in front of him, telling me that his full attention was not on me.

"Yes, I suppose that they are friends, but that isn't the point. I want someone to play with, Elijah. I'm really lonely right now." I confessed. He looked up from his paper to lean on the table with his elbows.

"How about this. I'll arrange a mission for you with someone else, and if you decide that you enjoy that person, then you can claim them as your partner. Deal?"

"Okay!" I jumped up.

"Thank-you, Elijah." I smiled and left his office. As she was walking down the hallway, she pondered why she couldn't just have a friend, that it had to be assigned to her. Everyone else had friends. At group lessons that she watched from a bench, boys and girls seemed to congregate together in groups. They teased each other like friends, and acted like friends. I'm sure that _they_ weren't assigned.

When I was at my rooms, I realized that I hadn't asked him when I would be assigned this mission. Poop. That means that I would have to be patient and wait it out. Ugh. I plumped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep these days had become more exciting then her day to day life.

_DAMON SALVATORE'S POINT OF VIEW:_

I sat in the chair in front of my Director. His eyes were beady, and darted across the room. He looked nervous. That was probably a side effect of all of the work in Syria that he had done undercover. The little eyes centered in on me.

"Now, son, you know why you are here, correct?" He spoke with a slight country accent that must have stood out in Syria. No wonder he was so nervous.

I actually did know why I was here. I had been caught ounce again having sex with a female co-agent. Whoops. But I never really got into too much trouble. Only a simple scolding and a warning. Only the warnings never escalated from 'Don't let me catch you doing this again, son'. It wasn't my fault that women naturally threw themselves at me. I smirked think of the one I got busted with this time.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

She was a new recruit to the NCOA in New York, and she was in my training group of 18 year olds, to see how intense the work really is. The had blond hair, and narrowly arched eyebrows that only enhanced the picture of pampering that she had gotten. She nibbled seductively at her perfectly mainicured nails as she locked her blue eyes on me, un-bashfully. I really did have a thing for blue eyes. I enjoyed the sex more if the girl had the eye color.

As the lesson ended, I walked over to her. We flirted for a while, and we ended up undressing ourselves in the girls bathroom. She giggled as I kissed her naval.

I had figured that this was the best place to do it if not at home because, there were almost no girls that were apart of the NCOA, and any that were involved, I had already done. So seeing me on the floor naked wouldn't send them screaming to the big boss. Apparently I was wrong, though. Me and the new girl, who I think told me her mane was Caroline Forbes, had been on the floor for a while when the bathroom door busted open.

The man blinked a couple of times and looked away disgusted.

"Really, Damon? Oh that's just- That's just _wrong_." Oh wow. My director stood in the thresh hold of the bathroom. He averted his eyes to the wall, a disgusted expression marring his face.

"Director Mathews. What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I asked as I dressed my self. Caroline beside me just stayed nude, and pouted at the sudden stop in our 'heated moment'.

"This is the men's bathroom, Damon." Oh. I must have brought her to the wrong bathroom. Whoops. Oh well.

"Why don't you come with me, Damon." He said with a serious face. "Ms. Forbes, you can escort yourself back to your house." I got up, but i was only wearing my boxers because I had only started re-dressing myself. "Once you've redressed yourself, Damon." He said as an after thought. I smirked.

**PRESENT TIME**

"So I think that some time with the finest of the NCOA will do you good." The director said. Wait- What? Where was I going? I wasn't paying attention, only reminiscing about my sex with Caroline.

"I'm sorry sir?" I asked. Director Mathews sighed.

"Damon, you have to many rule violations. Most are being caught with a co-agent under certain circumstances, others are being late to lessons, most caused by the first violation, and other infringements that are minor. But Damon, remember what I said last time I caught you having sex with a fellow agent _on our bases campus_?"

"You said not to let you find me with a co-agent naked again."I recited. "But, let's be honest here, sir. Do you think that moving me to another base will make me not have sex with woman?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, Damon. Because this isn't just another base. This is the NCOA's headquarters. Known to have the best of the best." He stated proudly.

"Sir, you've said so your self, I'm am one of the best. Putting me with others will not help me in the slightest." I reasoned with him. I really didn't want to have a total restart. I had friends here, man! Tyler was a dick, but he was like a second brother to me, and Jeremy was a friend also. And moving at all could bring me closer to my actual brother, and that is not something that I will allow anytime soon.

"This is not a decision that you get a say in, Damon. Case closed. Your going to our headquarters."

"But sir-" I started to protest but I was cut off.

"_Case closed_, Damon." The director said more forcefully.

_DIRECTOR MATHEWS' POINT OF VIEW_

The fact that Damon had broken the no sex rule again was only a front of why I am really sending him. The head director, Elijah, had ordered me to send my best agent over there for a mission. He wouldn't go into much detail, but he didn't have to. Getting Damon off of my hands was a much greater thing then having to constantly deal with his rule-breaking.

Although Damon was my best operative, I was ordered to send him. I wonder why.

**JUNE 10 2006**

_DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW:_

I had to drive all the way to the NCOA headquarters in California for this. And I didn't even get any entertainment. I was ordered to go nonstop to California only pausing for gas and food. This left me with way to much time to think about my destination The headquarters was said to be the strictest of all of the bases, and the head Director is told to be _the_ most strict of the all, which explains what I heard about his base. But the operatives that rain there are suppose to be the best of the best, the most skilled agents out there. I can't wait to see for myself.

I had arrived at the base and noticed the tall walls that surrounded the entire area. I was only let in because I passed an eye scan test. I was escorted by some officers to a door that was labeled- ELIJAH MIKEALSON: HEAD DIRECTOR OF THE NATIONAL COVERT OPERATIVES ASSOCIATION. _Oh shit_. I was really here, about to see the head of the entire association. The door opened and there sat a man, who appeared calm and collected, with midnight black hair and eyes that cut right through you. I could feel the sharpness of the stare, poking and prodding me as I walked up to his desk.

"Director, this is Damon Salvatore, the man that you requested from New York." An officer explained to to Elijah. There was a multitude of more officers meandering about this headquarters then I had ever seen in my entire training at the New York base.

Wait. Did he say _requested_? I thought that this was a punishment, not a formal demand of my presence.

"Yes, Thank-You officer Logan. That will be all." Elijah stated. His officers left the room.

"Damon Salvatore is it?" He looked up at me from the file that he had open at his desk. "Says here that you have had numerous rule infractions, all in the topic of affairs with female co-workers." A light smile played on the man's lips. Was he finding this amusing?

"Yes sir." I replied. Better play the good boy in the presence of the top-dog.

"So your quite the player, then?" His small smile had turned into more of a barely contained laughter. What about this was so funny? I nodded regardless.

"Sorry. Pardon my mocking. I actually called you here today because I have a special mission for you." A special mission? Was he legit? He just told me that he pictured me as a playboy as well as listed my misdemeanors and now he thinks that I am qualified for a _special_ mission? Before I could question his proclamation, someone burst through the door.

It was a girl. She marched into the room, and I had barely a second to analyze her beauty before she began yelling.

"'LIJAH! Tell these _officers_ that they are-" The girl said officers like it was something nasty, or disgusting. She was interrupted by an officer that ran in from behind her.

"Sir, she broke the no caffeinated products on headquarters. We were merely attempting to detain her so that she could be-" No caffeinated products on base? This was more strict then I had previously thought.

"But, 'Lijah, remember what you told me yesterday? You said that I was specifically allowed one Sprite per week!" The girl held up a finger to prove her point. The girl was jumping up and down now, a pouty expression on her face.

"I do recall allowing that, yes. You are excused, Officer Harret." Elijah waved with his hand as to brush of a fly. Once the officer left, and somewhat grudgingly I might add. He even glared at her as he retreated from the office. The girl, who I now saw as a blond, blue eyed, toned teenager, puffed out some air, and sat on the corner of Elijah's desk.

"Thanks, 'Lijah. That man isn't very nice." She might have gone on about the officer and how 'not very nice' he was, but she seemed to finally notice that I was in the room as well. Her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Is this a new agent? I _never_ get to meet agents!-" the girl was obviously very bubbly and excited. I wonder if she was an agent as well. She seemed extremely comfortable around Elijah and even called him 'Lijah instead of 'sir' or 'Director'.

"Miri. Could you give us a minute? And yes, he is a new agent." I wouldn't call myself _new_. New to this base, maybe, but not new to training. Hmph. But instead of the girl continuing quietly and leaving the room politely. She jumped off of the edge of the desk, and skipped around to the door.

"I'll be waiting in the hallway! You have 5 minutes! Starting NOW!" She giggled and closed the door behind her.

I gave Elijah a look, but he stared at where she had left, and I saw a look of happiness blink into his eyes. But as soon as the look of good came, it slipped away, and his cold, calculating stare returned.

"As I said before, I have a mission for you. And your partner will be Miri."

* * *

**Today, I had a conversation with some friends and I thought of all of the vegetables and fruits that I like. My favorite fruit is the apple, and favorite vegetable is the potatoes. Your mission is to find, if you haven't already, your favorite fruit and vege. Tell me about it!**

**Hope that you guys liked this chapter! It was a little short, But I will be updating soon so I figured that the next chapter will be a new topic. **

**Should the next chapter be more of Damon's POV? 3rd person? Miri? Tell me what you guys want! **

**Don't foget to check out my profile, because Miri's Outfits and Character is on there!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LILSIS321~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-**_

**Thanks to: xXbriannaXx for your review, I'm glad that you like the story, and I will try to update more often!**

_******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the vampire diaries, or any of it's characters. Only my OC's and this plot.**_

* * *

**JUNE 9, 2005**

I glanced at the girl beside me out of the corner of my eye. We were currently driving a black NCOA Van. Once at our destination, we would trade cars for what would suit our needs and mission.

Miriana had her tinted window rolled down, and she was half hanging out of it, arms out stretched in front of her body, and all the way down to her belly button was out the window.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" She called into the wind. I could see her long golden curls flying in the wind around her. Elijah hadn't warned me about her... Enthusiasm. I don't think that she had ever been in a car before, given her current curiosity and giddiness.

Thinking back to only an hour ago where I was given the task of this mission.

_"She has been... Blinded... From the real world for her entire life. She doesn't know music other then symphonies and betoven. She only dresses in her uniform, so she doesn't have any clothing. She has never really interacted with any real people other than , Mathew, and a handful of others." _

_"No offense sir, but based on what you have told me, do you think that she is capable of carrying out this mission?" I did have my doubts. A girl who only dressed in a skin tight unitard and had never been in public didn't seem like the kind of girl that you send on a crucial mission. She didn't seem quite ready for something of this magnitude._

_"Oh," he chuckled, "She is definitely prepared. There is no question of that, if that is what you are worried about."_

He said that she was prepared. Lets hope so. She looked so childish, giggling like that and half way out of the car's window.

I turned the corner, to a buildings parking lot.

"Miri. Get back into the car, we are getting out soon." This got her attention.

"Where are we getting off?" She questioned curiously, blue eyes sparkling.

"Every girls dream. The mall." I said somewhat sarcasticlly.

We went into the first store we saw. We had to get her out of the tight jumpsuit, or we would get attention. And as covert operatives, attention is your worst enemy.

She had stared in awe at the huge ceilings and glass structures that littered the mall, and I had to steer her into a shop. She was astounded at every piece of clothing, and I explained about picking correct sizes, and trying on The clothing to make sure that it fits. I felt extremely unprofessional. And un manly as I helped her choose articles of clothing.

I had chosen a couple of sweat shirts, some jeans of varying sizes so that we could decipher which suited her best, and a bikini. I had been warned about abusing her naiveness, but come on. She had the blue eyes. She had a killer body. She was a sexy woman. You can't expect me to ignore that fact.

We met up in front of the dressing rooms, and honestly I was surprised that she had found her way here.

A mound of clothing that was piled up past her head and was heaped in her arms, had clothing tumbling down as she took each step.

"Ready!" She said happily around the pile in her arms.

"Why don't we just leave a pile out here, and ill hand you in a couple at a time." I chuckled.

"Okay!" She walked up and threw all of the clothes at Me. All of it. I grunted as I took in the weight of who knows how many articles of clothing.

She rushed into a dress-room holding 5 shirts and a couple of jeans. I dumped the pile of teenager clothes on the floor and sat in a chair.

"Damon?" I heard Miri ask.

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me if this is okay? I don't really have a basis of what looks good or not."

"Im sure its fine-" But what if she put stripes with polka dots? Talk about standing out. That would draw us out like a sore thumb. "Just come out and show me."

The door to the room that she was in swung open, and she stepped out wearing a salmon cotton crop top, and white skinny jeans, paired with long white beads that were wrapped twice around her neck. She looked-

"What do you think? My size?" She spun around.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly. "Thats _definitely_ your size."

"Good!" She turned on her heal, and pranced back into the dressing room, leaving me dazed behind her. _Don't take advantage of her._

She came out next in a dress. I approved. I approved of pretty much everything because everything looked good on her. The only thing that I did disapprove of was a pair of baggy jeans that were a bright red. It looked like shit with her features.

"No." I stated. She pouted and turned around, leading herself back into the dressing room. The bright red was a beacon for prying eyes, and the jeans fit her terribly. But everything else fit surprisingly well.

Once the huge pile was finished with, we went up to pay. Before I had left the headquarters, Elijah had given me a credit card to pay for our mission. Apparently it was a link to the NCOA bank, but another credit card given to me by Elijah as well, was a link to her families money. That was to be used to pay for her clothing, and anything that she needed. I had no idea who her dad was, but I hopped that he was stocked because in this single store, we had spent over a thousand dollars. But I suppose that this was her catching up for how many years she had only worn her uniform.

We had so many bags that we had to bring them to the car, and make a second trip back to the mall for more.

Miri skipped along side me as we re-entered the mall, a huge grin on he face. We had exchanged her uniform for a floral blouse, tan shorts, and some ballet flats.

We were back into the mall, and came across a bistro.

"You hungry?" I asked. As if on cue, her stomach growled _very_ loudly. I laughed and she giggled.

Once inside, we were seated by a window over looking the parking lot. The first thing that she did once we were seated was pull down the blinds and covered the window. I quirked an eyebrow, but she didn't seem to notice that what she did was odd. Miri plucked a menu from the table and began to read it.

"You can order a sprite here?"

"Yes, you should be able to." She looked giddy, and I remembered that she wasn't allowed a caffeinated product.

The waiter came around and his eyes locked on Miri.

"Hello, I'm John. I'll be taking your order today." He spoke with a cocky smile. I guess that my presence went ignored. Asshole.

"What would you like, Ma'am?" There was still that cocky little smile on his face that I wanted to swipe right off.

"I'll have..." She wandered off, looking intently at the menu.

"She'll have the Pasta with Alfredo sauce, a sprite, a side house salad, and chocolate ice cream for desert. Make that two." I ordered. We would sit here all day if she got to decide what she wanted. The waiter scribbled down on his notepad, and took or menus wordlessly.

"Thanks. There are to many things to decide from. I have no idea what you ordered me, but I hope that it is yummy!" Did she not know what ice cream was? Jesus. She _was_ secluded from the world.

She ate it all. I mean _all_ of it. The pasta Aflredo was an extremely filling meal, and she shoved all of the food into her stomach. The waiter had to refill her sprite four times! I shouldn't have let her have it either, because I could already feel the hyper coming off of her. And with the ice cream, this must be the most sugar she has ever had in her entire lifetime!

"Soooooo good!" She said as she was eating the chocolate ice cream.

I had to determine wether or not to get her a hair cut. The waterfall of golden ringlets hung past her waist, and bounced as she took each step. Maybe just a little shorter. But the length of her hair made me question what kind of hygiene this girl was taught. I knew that she brushed her teeth, because they were perfect and white, and she bathed, or she wouldn't smell so damn-_ Don't take advantage of her_. I decieded against the hair cut. The natural feel of her incredibly long hair contributed to the childish and playful ora she possessed.

Now the difficult part. getting her bras and panties. I inwardly groaned as we made our way to Victoria's Secret.

A very preppy brunette woman, with a major push-up-bra, and way to much makeup came to help us as soon as we made it through the front doors.

"Hello, I'm Becky, how can I help you today?" I turned to Miri.

"We are here for ..." What was going on? Just come out with it Damon!

"Some comfortable, supporting bras, and non-lace underwear." Miri stated with a smile. The worker smiled warmly as she led Miri to a bra section.

"If you are going for comfort," Becky held up a hot pink bra, with a little white bow in the center, "Then this is what you want." She took Miri to go and try on some bras. Every once in a while, Becky would come back out and grab a new article of clothing. Multicolored bras, lingerine, and panties went from the displays to the fitting room. After what seemed like forever, Miri came out with bags of clothing.

Once she saw me she smiled, and as she approached, I could tell that she was barely containing laughter.

"What is it?" I snapped. This had not been my ideal mission. Getting a teenager clothing and bras was not what I signed up for, even if this was just the back round for a mission. Miri blinked a couple of times, and looked down.

"Nothing..." she replied quietly. I puffed. Now I felt bad for changing the happy and carefree look on her face to a sad and confused one.

Finally, we were back in the car. Miri's bags overflowed the trunk, and poured over the seats onto the row in front of it, and the floor. I stopped at a red stop light.

Why was I given the task of showing this naive girl the world? This clueless ditz new nothing about reality, and was obviously a liability for this mission. I was much better off doing this mission alone.

I heard a soft sniffle, and the car door opened.

That was when I realized that I had said all of that out loud.

Miri was now storming out of the car, and charging down the street, navigating in between cars. I jumped out of the car as well, and ignored the honks from the other drivers who noticed the absence of a driver in the vechile.

"MIRI! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I shouted across the street as I followed her. She didn't even pause for a second. She had made it to the side walk, and was walking with the flow of people.

"Miri! You don't even know where you are going." I had jogged and caught up with her.

"Come on. Miri, get back to the car." I grabbed onto her elbow to stop her. Big mistake on my part. She swung around, and had me on my back in seconds. Miri continued to walk down the street, leaving me there on the floor. In the brief second that I had been able to see her face, I caught the look of anger and tears flowing down her cheeks.

I got up, and searched the crowd for her. Oh jesus. I just lost the 'naive little girl' in the streets of a bustling city. Shit.

_MIRI MEYER'S POINT OF VIEW_

That was just plain mean. Saying that I was a liability to the mission. That he was better off alone? Please. Butt face. But he had been right about somethings though, like the fact that I had no idea where I was going. Completely lost I found a small park with a fountain in the middle. Sitting on a bench, I pulled out the IPhone that Elijah had given me before we left. I even had time for a quick instruction class. Thinking about before I had left, I remembered notifying my ex- best friend About my mission.

_Walking down the hallway, I stopped in front of the door that led to the person who held the memories of my childhood, and carried the weight of my greatest disappointment. I knocked._

_"Come in!" Matt called. I did. _

_"Oh! Miri! How have you been?" He looked surprised._

_"Good." I nodded. I stood in the thresh hold and played with my hands. Well this is awkward. _

_"I got a mission." I blurted. He stayed silent._

_"Oh." _

_"Yeah..." _

_"Well... Uh... If you need to reach me, just umm call the number... okay?" I nodded. I went to leave._

_"My partner is Damon Salvatore." I said, opening the door. I didn't face him. When he said nothing, I passed through the thresh hold, and was moments away from closing the door behind me when Matthew spoke again._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't your partner, Miri." He sounded truthful. _

_"Me too." We had both excepted our first mission to be done side by side, always having the others back. But that all changed when Matt got promoted. He ended up going on a recall mission to some foreign country with another partner. I was incredibly jealous. The door was now an inch from closed when he surprised me._

_"Miri, don't let him take advantage of you." Why was everyone saying that? I don't understand. I nodded anyway and closed the door for good._

I pulled out my IPhone, and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Matt. I um, need someone to ... talk to." I sniffled, and I was sure that It could be heard through the phone, even though I prayed it didn't.

"Miri? Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah. Every things... fine. I just-" Sniffle.

"Miri. You don't have to keep things from me. Let it out." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started crying right there in the middle of the park.

"Matty- He said that- that I was a _liabillity_!" During my life at the Association's headquarters, which was pretty much all of it, being a liabillity was like saying someone was a -quoting from Matty- Fucking Retarded Asshole, who didn't know their rights from their lefts, and was on a level so bellow you, that you shouldn't even have to be in the same as them.

So I took Damon's comment to the heart. And man, did it sting.

"Shhh, Miri. It's okay! He doesn't know anything, Miri! Nothing! Don't even think for a second that anything that the ass says is true, okay? You're not a liability, Miri. You never will be." His mini-speech helped, but not enough to halt the flow of tears streaming from my eyes.

"Miri, I need you to pull your self together, okay? Show the Ass up. Can you do that for me, Miri?"

"Ok-ay, Matty. I'll try." My voice shook as an side effect of my crying.

"Sir, Elijah needs you in his office so he can talk to you about the F5 situation." I heard from the background on his side.

"Can't you see that I am busy?" Matt snapped.

"Matty. Go and talk with 'Lijah. I'll be fine, really." I attempted to sound firm, but it still came out weak.

"Are you sure Miri? I-"

"Matty. Go talk with your boss. Now." Here is the strong Miri!

"But-"

"No buts, Mathew. Go." I hung up. For the first time during the call, I looked around me, and there on the other side of the fountain, was Damon Salvatore. His Ice blue eyes bore into mine, and even from a distance I could feel the anger that was radiating off of from my disappearing act. He started to make his way over, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him yet.

I got up and walked in the other direction, leaving my phone, which most likely explained how he found me in the first place, on the bench.

* * *

**Woo-Hoo! Look at me go! CHAPTER 3!**

**I watched Beautiful Creatures this week, and OMG it was AMAZING! I encourage you guys to see it also, If you haven't already!**

**So I had an epiphany this week, and decieded that my favorite color to wear is Salmon (sorta a corral-y color, sorta pinkish) and _BAM!_ I bought a shirt that color! You goal for the week is to figure out your favorite color to wear, tell me about it, and buy an article of clothing that color!**

**Reviews, no matter how discouraging, our always helpful! So please leave them!**

**-LILSIS321-**


End file.
